Don't you forget about me
by GoonieGirl
Summary: I realized today that I should have readable notes because usually the unreadable ones are the ones on the test.Let's just say that God was practicing when he made idiots. After that he decided to make school boards. They didn't turn out much better.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: If you know my work your probably thinking oh my! She jumps around a lot doesn't she? You bet I do! Goonies, Star Wars, Back to the future, Kind Arthur, Ferris Bueller's day off, The Titanic! I've done a lot and hope to rock the fan fiction world with my stories! I hope you like this story as much as I do! I saw the breakfast club recently for the first time and fell in love. As I usually do with movies. I dedicate this chapter to the loving and wonderful John Hughes. I am saddened by hid death and was really touched by the work he did… Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Breakfast club. And if I say I own Morgan, Ellie, and Sam I'm in trouble. So let's say I only own Abby for now…

"Life has just gotten worse" I said throwing my books into my desk.

"What happened this time?" Morgan asked sympathetically.

"I realized today that I should readable notes because usually the unreadable ones are the ones on the test. I mean does Mr. Hera have think I have nothing better to do that study for Social Studies!" I complained.

"All I asked was what time period King Arthur actually lived in and he got all mad and gave us extra homework. I guess they don't want us asking questions anymore!" I continued.

"That's cause he answered that same question right before you asked" Ellie answered sitting down beside us.

"He did? Must have slipped my mind" I admitted.

"Hey Sam I heard you were called to the office today what'd you do?" Ellie asked as Sam plopped her books down.

"Let's just say that God was practicing when he made idiots. After that he decided to make school boards. They didn't turn out much better" Sam replied.

"I heard today a teacher asked a kid over at Rockford to prove the law of gravity. Guess what the kid did?" Sam asked.

"What?" Morgan, Ellie, and me asked unison.

"He threw the teacher out the window" Sam laughed.

"Oh, bull!" Ellie cried.

"That so didn't happen" Morgan agreed.

"Gossip from eaves dropping outside the teacher's lounge is never true and you now it" I pointed out.

"It's still a good story" Sam admitted.

"The only reason you go to school is cause of the teacher's lounge gossip isn't it?" I asked.

"That's part of it. The other part is that a person that has never gone to school may steal a few dollars from the checkout lady. A person that has may steal from five banks before Abby wakes up. It's like my dad always says Education is what remains after you forget everything you learned in school" Sam replied.

"Okay, class today were learning…" Mr. Freeman started, but Sam cut him off.

"That you look horrible in green ties. Oh, is that a new pimple?" Sam joked. The class roared with laughter.

"I would stop if I were you" Ellie muttered through gritted teeth trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm just getting started" Sam said back.

"I don't even know why you come here…" Mr. Freeman started, Sam cut him off again.

"I'll tell you why I come here" Sam said standing on her desk so everyone could see her.

"I come here because I'm smart. I'm so smart that at my other school my teacher stayed with me for five years! That school was so tough they had a obituary section in their school newspaper" Sam joked. The class roared with laughter as always.

"That's enough Miss Smith! I expect you to sit down or I will give you detention" Mr. Freeman continued.

"Oh, like I'm really scared to death of detention. I practically lived there last year. I had my very own side of the room" Sam went on.

"I'm sure you did Miss Smith. Would you like to see that special spot again?" Mr. Freeman asked sarcastically.

"You bet I would" Sam said happily.

"Good, I don't mind doing my civic duty. Instead of going to jail you'll come here" Mr. Freeman said as he handed Sam the slip of paper to go detention.

"Oh, boy! I'm the luckiest girl in the world! I got a slip of paper!" Sam said jumping off the desk knocking books off people's desks as she walked out of the room to go to detention.

"Maybe if she stayed one class period she would actually like Mr. Freeman's science class" Morgan said.

"I doubt it. When Sam sets her mind to hate something nothing wills stop her" Ellie commented.

"I wish Krista and Eva had classes with us" I sighed.

"I bet you Krista already has a dozen friends by now and Eva's probably finding some way to play games and do cyber school at the same time" Morgan joked playfully.

AFTER SCHOOL

"It took you long enough" Ellie said as Sam finally exited the building.

"Yeah, I tried to get out of there but Miss Leon wouldn't let me leave. She was all like "Oh, please Sam don't leave me! My favorite student!" Sam laughed.

"I bet she did" Morgan said sarcastically she put on her helmet. We all bike to school. Sam would always joke it was uphill both ways, but we always made it.

"Why do you wear that helmet? It's like begging the car to hit you" Sam asked.

"You saw Marissa" Morgan pointed out.

"Which Marissa?" Sam asked confused.

"The Brain dead Marissa" Ellie replied.

"Oh, that Marissa. I heard she's only brain dead because someone accidentally shut off her breathing machine" Sam scoffed.

"Hey Ellie did you buy that movie you wanted?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's like awesome you guys should really come over and see it" Ellie advised.

"Okay, Saturday fine?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going paint balling at four o'clock though" Ellie admitted.

"Oh, I saw this Criminal Minds where someone switched the paint balls with real bullets and everyone killed each other…" I added.

R/r What do you think? I hope your hooked because I can promise a lot of fun, embarrassing, hilarious, and well some other things to come! Please review! I always reply if you have an account! I'll update soon I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Hey it's me again I thought I might as well give you a little more of the story so I can get more people interested.**_

_**ABBY'S P.O.V.**_

"_**So this is the movie you got? The Breakfast Club? You might as well have bought Fluffy Bunny says goodnight" Sam scoffed.**_

"_**Believe me you'll love it! It's all about detention" Ellie explained.**_

"_**And you expect me to watch a movie practically based on my life why? I've had the highest record of detentions since third grade. I don't think there's anything they'll do that I haven't done" Sam scoffed again.**_

"_**Sam please cool it" Ellie asked politely as the doorbell rang.**_

"_**I'll get it!" Ellie and Sam cried racing to the door.**_

"_**Sorry, I have to admit that was Ellie" I laughed.**_

"_**You know what you are?" Sam asked putting her hands on her hips.**_

"_**Someone that can tell who can get to the door first?" I teased.**_

_**LATER**_

"_**So how was your trip to the beach this Summer, Sam?" Morgan asked casually sitting down on a beanbag chair.**_

"_**You know what usually happens… I told a group of kids the sand castle they were building wasn't a real castle and then stomped on it. I wore a shirt that said 'I'm the coolest girl on this pathetic beach.' Played Pong for four hours on my dad's computer beating his high score. Went to the amusement park there and left big gaps between me and my parents. Offered people monopoly money for their spot in line. Whispered in a little boy's ear 'I know what you did last Summer." Sam replied lazily.**_

"_**Sounds interesting" Morgan admitted looking away.**_

"_**So when are we gonna get this party started?" Ellie asked bringing in the popcorn.**_

"_**How we usually do it. By pressing play" Sam replied sarcastically.**_

"_**I'm not gonna comment on that" Ellie said sitting down in a beanbag chair. She looked outside seeing it had started to thunder.**_

"_**Guys, I don't know if we should watch it during it thunderstorm" Morgan pointed out.**_

"_**I do worse things during thunder storms. I take showers and run out into the rain holding a metal rod!" Sam joked pressing play. Almost immediately a bolt of lightning hit the house causing it to make electricity flow through the T.V. Screams were heard as their world's went black… **_

_**WAKING UP**_

_**ABBY'S P.O.V.**_

"_**Uhhh" I groaned as I felt my head. **_

"_**Miss Abigail Mayer are you alright?" I heard a too sweet voice ask.**_

"_**Yeah, I think so. What happened?" I asked as my eyes focused on a pretty nurse with blond hair and a nurse's pinafore. Her badge read Nurse Judy.**_

"_**A kid threw his books over the railing and they landed on your head causing you to pass out" she replied sweetly.**_

"_**What? But I was at Ellie's house? Wait a minute what day is it?" I asked starting to freak. I mean wouldn't you freak if you were just at Ellie's house and now your at school with a nurse you've never seen, a big bruise on your head, and you remember nothing about going to school!**_

"_**It's been Friday all day" The nurse joked in her sweet voice.**_

"_**You mean I slept a whole week!" I yelled jumping off the blue rubber bed I was on.**_

"_**It must be the medicine I gave you talking. You may go back to class if you would like. Funny, three other girls came in today with bruises on their head. Must just be a coincidence" the nurse laughed giddily.**_

"_**Yeah, coincidence" I agreed understanding what had happened. Being that you just met us you may not understand any of this. You see there really is no normal on this earth. You have to be unique. Well, you know how they say humans only use half of their brain activity. Well you have just read about four girls that do. **_

_**It all started in sixth grade when we had a movie night. We watched the movie The Goonies and what do you know? We actually went into it meeting all the characters. I know how weird that sounds. Believe me I know, I'm not some idiot that makes stuff up. **_

_**Ask them if you don't believe me. High school is hard enough without movie traveling and wondering what your friends you made in that movie time zone are doing at that same moment! **_

_**I know this is a lot to take in. Believe me our parents would have a heart attack if they knew. It's one of those things you don't bring up during Dinner.**_

"_**So, would you like to go back to class? I believe you're in Mr. Jones's class right now" Nurse Judy said sweetly. **_

"_**Yeah, sure I guess but could you give me the directions?" I asked as she handed me a whole boat load of books.**_

"_**Sure, down the hall to your left" she replied smiling sweetly as she gave me a helpful push out the door. I followed her directions when I heard a loud scream coming from the boy's room. Out ran Sam.**_

"_**Sam what in the world were you doing in the boys bathroom?" I laughed.**_

"_**It wasn't terrorizing any boys if that's what your getting at. This is going to be so boring! Sure it's another school, but seriously it's like going to school eight days a week!" Sam cried walking with me down the hallway.**_

"_**Sam there aren't eight days in a week" I laughed.**_

"_**Hey, I go seven days a week already for detention. So basically for me it is eight days" Sam explained.**_

"_**It'll be fine, Sam. I'm sure Ellie picked this movie for a reason. Something really cool will happen trust me" I interjected.**_

_**R/r Okay, I know that the characters didn't come in the story yet which is a big bummer! But I promise that the next chapter will be better! Please someone review! **_


End file.
